


Then and Now... and always

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'mHavingYuzuvierWithdrawals, M/M, Oblivious Yuzuru Hanyu, Smitten Javier Fernandez, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: A journey through Javier and Yuzuru's relationship.All the fun times, sad ones and the ones in between(or the short yuzuvier scenes I had to write because why not)





	1. I received an offer to train another skater

**Author's Note:**

> Hola holita hola!  
> I've been reading Figure Skating RPF lately and decided to make one of my own because why not? This fic will be of several short scenes between Javi and Yuzu and how their (fictional) relationship according to yours truly.  
> English is not my first language, so if anyone knows a good beta/editor to check this thing, hit me up in the comments. Comments and kudos are always apreciated.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. All the people depicted in it, as well as the events, though based on reality are NOT real.

It was early in the morning, much too early in Javier’s opinion, when Brian stopped him and called him to his office as he was making his way to the locker room. Javier looked at his coach with bleary eyes, remnants of sleep still evident in his expression, mouth barely closed and eyes shutting every few seconds; holding onto the hot coffee in his hand as if his life depended on it – which at the moment, it did.

He followed Brian inside his office and let himself fall in one of the chairs. He had just arrived in Toronto after his short – too short – vacation home with his family. The idea of training and laying down ideas for the upcoming season sounded very unappealing to his jet lagged mind. Nonetheless, his results after the first season at TCC had been impressive, the best a Spanish skater had ever managed, and he knew he had to go through this in order to continue improving.

“You look tired, Javi” Brian had sat down in his chair, a coffee of his own on his hand, and eyes focused on the sleepy man sitting on the other side of the desk. “Sorry to call you so early in the morning, but I needed to talk to you.”

“Hmm” was the only sound Javier could manage in his state, proceeding to gulp half of his coffee right after. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh no, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about an offer I received” Brian said, his tone light but serious, the words instantly making Javier focus on his coach. It seemed serious enough now. “Don’t worry, it has nothing to do with you. Well, it does, a little. I mean-“

“Just say it, Brian.” Javier was getting impatient. Brian was not one to beat around the bush, and when he did, it never meant anything good.

“I received an offer to train another skater.” Javi looked at him wide eyed. “He wanted to come train here and I met with him and his team last week.”

“Okay?” he was confused. Brian was never one to talk about his decision to take on another skater with the ones he already trained, so why was he-

“It’s Yuzuru Hanyu” now that got Javier’s attention fully. Suddenly the jet lag was gone, he was wide awake and focused on what Brian had to say. “I’m telling you this because I want to make sure you’re okay with having a rival training here with you.”

_Yuzuru Hanyu_. Up and coming golden boy of Japanese figure skating, destined to become one of the best, if his results last season were anything to go by. Under Brian’s training, he would become a force to be reckon with in no time.

“He specifically asked to train with us here at TCC…” Javier was still trying to process the words leaving Brian’s mouth when he added “…because of you.”

He gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. _What?_

“What?”

“He said, and I quote ‘I train with Fernandez’” Brian grimaced at the butchered English Yuzuru had used instead of letting the interpreter do his job “and then, ‘I want quad sal’.”

_Quad sal_. Javier’s trusty jump. His jump that he had so painstakingly perfected over the years. Hanyu wanted to come all the way from Japan to Toronto to learn a jump? Whatever.

“Huh” Javier sagged a little against the back of the chair, tiredness returning now that he got over the initial shock. “Okay”

He made to get up when he saw Brian’s face. He looked shocked and a little concerned.

“Okay?” Brian raised his voice a little, looking at Javier who was half way to getting up. “A potential rival wants to come train here because he wants _your_ quad sal and all you can say is okay?”

“Yeah, I mean, if he wants to train here and you want to train him, then that’s fine with me”

Javier promptly left an incredulous Brian in his office and went to the locker room, ready to change in to his training gear, put on his skates and start training.

Brian could conjure up a thousand Hanyus in the rink right then and there, for all he cared.

There was no way in hell he was giving that kid _his_ jump.


	2. Bring It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier Fernandez wanted a challenge._
> 
> _Yuzuru Hanyu would give him one._
> 
> _And then some._
> 
> Hello everybody!! Let's see how that first meeting goes, shall we? I feel kind of bad for making Javi so mean in this chapter. Really, the man is a sweetheart.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always, English is not my first language so please, excuse any and all mistakes!
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than welcomed!

It was three weeks after Brian had told him Hanyu was coming to train at TCC when Javier found himself staring at a young, tall and scrawny Japanese teenager taking in his new surroundings in mild awe while ignoring whatever Brian was saying. As if sensing Javi’s eyes on him, the Japanese turned to look at him, eyes widening ever so slightly, before he seemed to regain his senses and bowed his head politely. Javier scoffed loudly.

 

“Javi!” Brian called him just as he was starting to make his way to the other side of the rink. “Come over here.”

 

He skated over, blades barely cutting the ice as he made a show of it, distant light giggles belonging to one Olympic champion barely registering in his mind. He came to a soft stop before Brian and Hanyu, noticing the teenager was just about his height. Great.

 

“Javi, this is the newest addition to the team” Brian gestured towards Yuzuru. “Yuzuru Hanyu.”

 

“Hello.” Javi might have been bothered by Hanyu’s intentions, but he would not forget his manners. Really, his mother would kill him if she found out. “I’m Javier.”

 

“Hi, Habieru.” Both Yuzuru and Javier made a face at the younger’s thick accent and how the Spaniard’s name sounded coming from the teen’s mouth. “I am Yuzuru.”

 

“Good, good” For some reason Brian, who was usually exceptionally good at reading moods, could not sense Javier’s hostility towards the new kid; or said kid’s hesitance, for that matter. “I am going to show Yuzuru around a little, and then he can come watch you all finish your session while I have a quick word with his mother.”

 

Javi simply nodded to Brian, ignoring the Japanese, who frowned. He skated away to continue practice and stole one last glance at the newcomer. Somewhere around him, Yuna giggled again and he turned to glare at her. She knew of his opinion on the kid’s intentions to steal – yes, _steal_ \- his jump and was having a great time making fun of Javier for it. About twenty minutes later, Yuzuru showed up next to the rink again, his eyes focused on everyone on the ice, as if he were making mental notes of everything everyone did. Javier knew he was being watched and judged and didn’t like it one bit.

 

So, knowing full well he could and most likely would get in trouble for it, he started picking up speed going around the rink a couple of times and then turning once, twice, three times. Perfect edge, perfect height, perfect distance. One, two, three, four rotations. Soft landing, deep on his knee and he smiled. He heard the gasp coming from the corner as he landed the quadruple that kid wanted.

 

_‘You want that, kid? You can’t have it’_

 

He mentally patted himself on the back and then-

 

“FERNANDEZ!” Javier visibly flinched when he heard the voice, coming from the entrance to the rink, its owner clearly mad and ready to scold Javier into the next century. “Just what do you think you are doing? Jumping quads two sessions in, are you crazy?!”

 

Brian’s face was all red, and it didn’t have anything to do with the cold. He looked infuriated and Javi really understood. He was not supposed to jump anything harder than a triple until given the green light, but the kid was taunting him. No, he hadn’t said or done anything to Javier personally, but he was just standing there! He was standing there looking at everyone like some kind of analyzing machine, registering every move, every stroke of the blades on the ice. And really, if anyone was to blame it was the kid. Who cared if it had been Javi’s choice to disobey Brian’s ‘No quads until I say so’ rule? It was Hanyu’s fault. _(It wasn’t)_

 

“ _Le podrías decir al niñato que deje de estar ahí como un pasmarote mirando a todo el mundo, en vez de echarme la bronca._ ” Javi mumbled in Spanish, making Brian’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “ _¿No quería el Salchow? Pues toma Salchow_ ”

 

“What was that?” Even Javi knew when to stop pushing Brian’s buttons, and this would be the perfect time to do so, before the Canadian’s face exploded. “What were you saying?”

 

“I just wanted to show Yuzuru my quad sal, that’s all.” Javi looked at Hanyu and smiled sweetly, his lips stretching in a threat that didn’t pass the Japanese, who pursed his lips. “Isn’t that why he wanted to train with me? To learn my quad sal?”

 

Yuzuru blushed to the tips of his ears, not having expected Brian to divulge that piece of information. He looked at Javier, clearly understanding the sickeningly sweet and menacing smile on his face. He frowned, taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts, before Brian spoke again.

 

“Well, you can show him the jump when I say you can. Off the ice, now.” Brian was, once again, oblivious to the mood around him. He turned to the young Japanese skater and smiled. “Yuzuru, I suggest you and your mother go rest. And I’ll see you here in two days for your first session.”

 

Both Yuzuru and his mother bowed to Brian, who simply smiled and turned to make his way back to his office. Yuzuru turned his head when he heard the sound of blades scratching the ice as someone came to stop next to him, and he saw Javier up close for the second time that day. The Spaniard still had that smile on his face, like he was provoking him. And Yuzuru was never one to back away from a challenge.

 

“Hmm…” he bowed his shallowly to him and turned to leave, mumbling as he followed his mother. “ _Kakatte koi_.”

 

Javier Fernandez wanted a challenge; he would have a challenge.

 

Yuzuru Hanyu would him that and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Le podrías decir al niñato que deje de estar ahí como un pasmarote mirando a todo el mundo, en vez de echarme la bronca.”_ \- You could tell that kid to stop standing there all baffled looking at everybody, instead of scolding me.
> 
> _“¿No quería el Salchow? Pues toma Salchow”_ \- Didn't he want the Salchow? Well, there you go. Salchow
> 
> _"Kakatte koi"_ \- Bring it on.


	3. Layback Ina Bauer and falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He looked like a black swan ready to take flight._
> 
>  
> 
> _A beautiful, elegant and dangerous swan._
> 
>  
> 
> _That layback Ina Bauer was infurating._
> 
>  
> 
> Hola!! I'm back with another chapter! This one is a little longer and also a lot deeper than the others; it'll also probably be the last one I can post in a while because work is about to get a lot crazy. (I work at a movie theater and Avengers... yeah...)  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes.

Javi had long since given up on trying to keep Hanyu from learning his quad sal. And by long, he meant about an hour into the ongoing session, after seeing the kid – yes, he was still calling him that after almost an entire season – go for quad sal after quad sal, landing most of them. When the kid had first landed it at the Finlandia Trophy, Javier was impressed. Then he kept on performing that jump and it just irritated him. In his humble opinion, it didn’t look as good as his. Like, at all.

But hey, as long as the kid couldn’t fully copy his jump, he was satisfied. He kept on watching, warm coffee getting colder and colder with the passing minutes, as Hanyu went through his short program one more time before leaving.

Fernandez had to hand it to the Japanese, he was good. Scarily so. And flexible, much more flexible than Javi. Too flexible. He would never admit it out loud but seeing Yuzuru’s flexibility as he trained his spins – that Biellman had to hurt – did things to him he didn’t think he was capable of feeling towards a man. A young man. A kid. He shook his head, mildly disgusted with his thoughts. The Biellman wasn’t even the worst part. That he could survive. But-

 

There. That perfect angle at the bent knee, right leg completely straight backwards, the bent back. His head thrown back, hair going everywhere. He looked like a black swan ready to take flight. A beautiful, elegant and dangerous swan. Really, who even looked that elegant while wearing Under Armour? Ughh. Infurating. That layback Ina Bauer was infurating.

 

Javier shook his head again, putting down his now cold coffee and taking off his jacket, setting it carefully on the railing. He took off his blade guards and went on the ice. Hanyu noticed him stepping on the ice and stopped for a second, before launching himself around the rink, carefully turning so he could do a spread eagle and Javi rolled his eyes. Hanyu did this every time he went on the ice. Javier’s trusty jump may have been his quad sal, but Yuzuru’s triple Axel was one for the books. It looked effortless, going so high he seemed to fly, landing soft on the ice, free leg straight and perfect.

Javier scoffed. Yeah, the kid’s triple Axel was impressive, but he still loved the look Yuzuru had in his face every single time he saw him pick up speed, turn three times and launch himself onto the quad sal- shit.

 

Javier’s body hit the ice with a dull thud, everyone turning to see what had happened. He blinked once, twice, before getting up on his feet, bouncing a little to check he was okay and then skating away towards the edge of the rink.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Tracy’s concerned voice reached Javi’s ears, red to their very tips from embarrassment. “If you want to go- “

 

“I’m fine” he didn’t mean to snap at Tracy and felt instantly bad about it. He looked at her with a small smile on his lips. “Sorry, I am fine. I’m not hurt. Just surprised.”

 

“That’s okay, Javi.” Tracy smiled that sweet, motherly smile of hers and patted him on the back. “You okay to go back out there?”

 

“Actually, if it’s okay, I’d like to go home.” Javier’s mind was going a thousand miles an hour, embarrassment still evident on his face. And the pair of eyes he could feel glued to the back of his head weren’t helping at all. He wanted to turn around and yell at the kid to mind his own business, but- “I’m not feeling very well.”

 

“Are you sick or something?” Brian’s voice cut whatever Tracy was about to say. “Because if you are-“

 

“No, I’m not sick.” Javier kept his eyes glued to his skates, trying to avoid Brian’s questioning look. “I’m just- I”

 

“Javi, it’s okay to fall” Tracy’s voice. “It’s okay to feel embarrassed after a fall, too”

 

He snapped his head up, looking at Tracy with fire in his eyes. Yes, he was embarrassed about falling. Yes, that’s why he wanted to leave. No, it had nothing to do with Tracy or Brian or Yuna or Nam or anybody else at the rink. But he could still feel Hanyu’s eyes glued to his back, staring.

 

“I know that.” He put on his blade guards and left, not before adding. _“Pero no delante de él.”_

 

 He left the rink, ignoring Brian’s calls and Tracy’s concerned voice. He needed to get away from everything and everyone. Away from expectations, and federations, and Spanish precedents and all that shit. When he arrived home, he let himself fall face first on the couch, mumbling an apology when Effie meowed in annoyance after being crushed.

Alone, he finally had the time and courage to analyze his thoughts and feelings. He couldn’t really tell when it had started or how. All he knew was that one day he was still hellbent on making it impossible for the kid to learn his jump, then he ignored the kid, and the next time he actually stopped to think about the Japanese teenager, all he could see when he looked at him was a lean and strong body, his flexibility, those burning brown eyes.

 

“UGHH!!”

 

Effie jumped a little on his back, having found it the perfect replacement for the couch. He turned his head a little, smiling at her and tapped her so she would get off and he could turn. He picked her up once he was sitting, and petted her softly, listening to her purr and talking to her about that which was driving him crazy.

 

_“Dime, princesa.”_ Javi scratched behind her ear lightly and she purred again. _“¿Crees que esto que siento se pasará?”_

 

Effie just stared at him and meowed. He chuckled and laid down again, letting her rest on his stomach. He started drifting off, ready to take a long nap. He would worry about Brian, Tracy, training and whatnot later.

 

And, if as he fell asleep all he could think about was a certain Japanese figure skater doing a layback Ina Bauer, well. No one had to know about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Pero no delante de él"_ \- But not in front of him.
> 
> _“Dime, princesa.”_ \- Tell me, princess  
>  _“¿Crees que esto que siento se pasará?”_ \- Do you think this I'm feeling will pass?


	4. Javier just had to do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget their friendship, ignore training together, never mind what people would say.
> 
> Javier just had to do it.
> 
> So he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I survived the first week of Avengers (I am never eating popcorn again >.<) and I'm back with a new chapter. This one is fast forward a bit, but the idea just hit me and I had to write it. There is a part of it that is based on something Yuzu actually did, let's see if you can find it!
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so please forgive all and any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Javier’s mind was swimming with thoughts of what had happened in the last few days. He was sitting on his bed, Olympic diploma long forgotten on the floor, as he stared at the headlines of every sports paper in Spain, bold black letters staring back at him spelling something he never meant to say. If only that reporter had had half a mind to confirm the information before going ahead and printing it, if only he had listened to Brian and hung up when he told him to, if only-

 

Three knocks on the door broke his train of thought, thank God. Javi all but dropped his phone on the bed, not really caring if it smashed to little pieces – he would be extremely thankful if it did. He got to the door with tired steps and opened it without really caring who it might be. Brian said he would come by later to check on him. But nothing could’ve prepared him for who was waiting there, swallowed by his thick coat, looking tired but immensely happy. Then again, who wouldn’t be? Who wouldn’t exude happiness and joy after achieving a childhood dream on the first try?

 

Yuzuru had his hands behind his back and was bouncing a little on his feet, clearly unsure whether Javi would let him in, or if the Spaniard wanted to see him at all. Honestly, Javi didn’t really want to see anybody at the moment, he would much rather wallow in self pity until Brian or Tracy stormed through the door to scold him for doing just that. He didn’t want to let the Japanese in, knowing very well what he would see hanging from the 19-year-old’s neck once he took off his coat. Round, big, gold and beautiful.

 

But this was Yuzu. The kid he had despised for an entire year before accepting there was nothing he could do to stop the little – _gigantic_ – crush he had developed. The same kid he had finally agreed to help learn a proper quad sal, _Javi’s quad sal_. The same kid who had turned all smiles and giggles once the hostility had stopped between them.

 

So Javi stepped aside to let him in, receiving a smile from the other making the torture he was about to put himself through worth it. He shut the door and motioned Yuzu to come in and sit on the bed. The younger smiled and started taking off his coat and Javi closed his eyes, not wanting to see the glint of the metal around Hanyu’s neck. He inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself before opening his eyes. Just as he was about to face his demons, he felt Yuzuru’s hands brushing his hair and the next second something heavy was hanging from his neck. His eyes shot open to see the Japanese champion smiling at him and he looked down, afraid of what he might see, only to find his best dream and worst nightmare. Heavy, round, beautiful and gold; the royal blue ribbon accenting the metal.

 

“Yuzu-“

 

“This is Habi too.” Despite having lived in Canada for two years already, Yuzuru’s English was still as accented as always, something that secretly calmed Javi. “I not win medal without Habi.”

 

It was taking every ounce of control Javi possessed not to cry, or kiss the man before him, or both. He looked at the younger again, who was still smiling so gently and fondly. Javi sobbed and then launched himself to Yuzuru’s arms, crying like he hadn’t allowed himself to since he arrived. Crying for everything: the bloody interview, his crappy short, his great free that didn’t save him, the 1.18 points that took him away from his medal. And while he cried, all Yuzuru did was hold him, hands gently running up and down his back, mumbling some Japanese words Javi didn’t really understand but knew the meaning of.

 

_‘Everything will be fine. You will get your Olympic medal. I am here for you’_

 

He extracted himself from Yuzuru’s embrace and wiped his tears, laughing wetly and holding the medal in his hand, caressing the medal reverently with a thumb. He took it off and examined it for a second, before gently putting it around its owner’s neck again. He put his hand on top of it and looked up to see Yuzuru looking at him confused.

 

“You’ve earned it, _campeón_.” Javi found it cute – and secretly infurating – how Yuzu blushed whenever he spoke some words in Spanish to him. “Even if you butchered my jump.”

 

The younger whined and pouted, making the Spaniard laugh. Yuzuru stomped his foot on the floor, just like he did on the ice whenever he got frustrated.

 

“It not beehive for me” Yuzuru said.

 

“Behaved” Javi corrected.

 

“That.”

  

Yuzuru was still pouting, and Javi just could not bring himself to stop staring at his lips. In a moment of sheer genius – or madness, he took a step forward, cupped Yuzu’s face with his hands and dived.

 

Forget their friendship.

 

Ignore having to train together.

 

Never mind what people could say.

 

Javier just had to do it.

 

He just had to kiss Yuzuru.

 

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Campeón" - champion


	5. That is a real kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is a real kiss.
> 
> Not Sochi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I’m back with another chapter! I wrote most of it on my phone, so please ignore the mistakes. I’ll try to read it again later today and edit it if I have to.  
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nothing had changed, really, after that kiss in Sochi. At least, not to everyone around them. Sure, they all asked themselves why Yuzuru would turn tomato red whenever Javi appeared anywhere, but they just didn’t question it. The two of them kept goofing around and challenging each other to silly things as usual, so whatever was going on with the Japanese didn’t bother them at all.

 

Except Javi.

 

He was more than a little bothered with Yuzu’s blushing. He had imagined a thousand things that could’ve happened after the “Sochi Kiss” – the only kiss. He had come up with several scenarios, none of them could’ve prepared him for what really happened.

 

After a few seconds, Javi came to his senses and stepped back, looking at a wide-eyed Yuzu, preparing himself for the screaming and outrage that would surely follow his lack of control. But nothing came. No screaming, no insults, no eyes shooting daggers.

 

_Nada_.

 

Instead, the Japanese just took a step back, bowed and left with hurried steps, leaving behind a dumbfounded Javier staring at a closing door.

 

So yeah, after Sochi, it was like they had reached a silent agreement never to discuss what had happened that night. They trained like always, fooled around like always and laughed like they always did. Yuzuru’s skin flushing from his neck to the tips of his ears whenever Javi was close was something the Spaniard attributed to embarrassment, the thought sending a little pang of pain to his heart.

 

Javier Fernández had always been the kind to fall hard and fast and, most times, without realizing it until he was head over heels in love with that person. With Yuzuru though, it had been different. The feelings had started blooming way down deep in his heart, in a corner of it he never explored or cared for, back when he was hellbent on hating the younger. That had blossomed into the kind of love Javi never expected to feel. Real, tangible. He could see it every time he saw Yuzuru smile, feel it when the Japanese was happy, smell it whenever they hugged.

He couldn’t say he was happy with Yuzuru’s decision to keep things between them the same. It got harder and harder everyday, trying to keep his feelings for the younger at bay becoming a task almost impossible to handle.

 

And that is how Javier found himself pacing his hotel room in Saitama, twenty minutes before having to head to the arena for the free. Worlds been held in Japan after their beloved and acclaimed Golden Boy had become an Olympic champion was both a blessing and a curse. Yuzuru seemed to thrive whenever he was before his home crowd, vibrating with excitement to match the screaming hoards of fans flooding the arena.

But that also meant the younger was everywhere. Literally. Saitama had been papered with photos of the Japanese, and every corner Javi turned, there seemed to be another one. It was infuriating. Javi came to the conclusion that he found many things infuriating since he had met Yuzuru Hanyu.

 

“Javi, it’s time to go. Get your things.” Brian’s voice could be heard through the door. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

 

The Spaniard sighed, picking his bags and heading to the door to find Brian waiting, an easy smile on his lips. The short program hadn’t been his best, but he hoped to redeem himself with the free and had concocted a plan with his coaches. They both made their way downstairs to meet Tracy, who was already waiting in the bus. The short ride to the arena was a quiet one, everybody trying to get in to the right mindset for the last part of competition. It was the same for Javier, who had a shot at a medal if he could just get his free skate right.

 

Waiting for one’s turn while actively trying to block everything that was going on in the arena was no small feat, and Javier found he was, much to his surprise, succeeding. That is, until the screaming and cheering went up to a maximum when the announcer said the name all fans were waiting for.

 

“Next up, representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu”

 

And cue screaming and more screaming. He knew he shouldn’t, at all, but he wanted to. Brian would scold him for it later, but the Spaniard couldn’t care less at the moment. He went out on the crowd to see his training partner compete, skating on a level that seemed unreachable, proving to everyone and their mothers he had earned that Olympic gold. Javier winced and almost face palmed himself when Yuzuru butchered _his jump_ , again. Really, after all the effort he went through to teach the Japanese. (Not really, it had been Brian and Ghislain teaching him)

 

Despite failing the quad sal, and that edge call on the flip, he was still first with a seven-point lead. And now it was Javi’s turn. Yuzuru left the Kiss & Cry and saw Javier making his way onto the ice, a quiet challenge and plea on his lips that only the Japanese could understand.

 

_‘Watch my sal, Yuzu.’_

 

_‘Ganbatte, Javi’_

 

It felt amazing, being on the podium again, next to Yuzuru and goofing off as usual. After the medal’s ceremony, they all made their way to the mix zone, reporters bombarding them – or rather Yuzuru – with question after question. When they finally were allowed to leave for much needed rest, Javi felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see Yuzuru with a mischievous smile on his lips, the index finger of his free hand coming to his lips to tell the older to keep quiet, and then he proceeded to tag him along to an empty room, full of camera equipment and what not.

 

“Yuzu, what-“

 

Lips on his. Warm, a little chapped and dry, but sweet. Insistent as they pressed a bit harder. A hand on the back of his neck, gentle and almost hesitant, as if asking for permission.

 

It took Javier _ten whole seconds_ to react because, _madre del amor hermoso_ , Yuzuru was kissing him. He regained his senses and snaked an arm around the younger’s tiny waist, pressing him closer. His tongue licked the other’s lips, who gasped, and the Spaniard seized the opportunity to explore Yuzuru’s mouth.

 

It was so ridiculously risky, anyone could come in the room any second, a camera on their hands and then they could both kiss their careers goodbye. But it felt so goddamn right, they couldn’t care less.

 

When they finally ran out of air and separated, Javi groaned. Yuzuru looked amazing like this, eyes glazed with desire and cheeks flaming red.

 

“That is true kiss.” Yuzu’s voice was a little shaky, his breath still labored. “Not Sochi.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sochi was peck” Yuzu pouted and then continued “I only want true kiss from Habi”

 

And he left.

 

Leaving behind a Spanish World bronze medalist gaping, who couldn’t quite explain to the camera man who found him what was going on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre del amor hermoso - Holy Mary mother of God


	6. Yes, my tresure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my treasure, I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! This one is just pure fluff. Sappy, romantic Yuzu and Javi before moving on to heavier stuff.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse all mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments are super welcomed and appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

It was chilly, but Javi welcomed it. For once, he didn’t look like the Michelin man walking around during winter, like he did whenever he was out and about in Toronto. Barcelona looked beautiful this time of the year, Christmas decoration already in place in every street, people walking by and enjoying the last day of the long weekend. He was excited about the Grand Prix Final, not just because he had made it in the top six, but because this would be the first time he skated an ISU event home. Sure, it wasn’t Madrid, but it was Spain, and hearing the mix of Spanish and Catalonian being spoken in the streets had him glowing with happiness.

 

Of course, that might also have something to do with the person walking next to him, face mask on place and gigantic camera in his hands, letting out little ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s every time he saw something he found interesting or cute. Javi had offered to show Yuzuru around when they first arrived, expecting to be turned down the moment he spoke, fully surprised when the Japanese agreed. So, there they were, two people walking down Las Ramblas, like any other tourist. Looking at them, no one would guess they were anything other than friends, but Javi knew it had to be that way. He would someday tell the world Yuzuru Hanyu was his boyfriend. His boyfriend…

 

_After the cameraman found him gaping like a fish, he bolted. Trying to find Yuzuru in a place he didn’t know looked a lot easier in his mind, and when he finally did find him, he was swarmed by Japanese media._ _He stopped dead in his tracks and somehow managed to get the Japanese to look at him for a split second, mouthing ‘hotel later’ and turning to leave. Javier was still shaking when he found Brian, Tracy and Ghislain, all of them basking in the joy of having two of their skaters in the podium._

_“Javi! Yuzuru is still going to be a while with all the press so, do you want to wait for him or do you want to head back to the hotel?” Brian sounded as excited as any coach would be, and Javi smiled. That man had done so much for him..._

_“I’ll head back, relax a little and all” Brian nodded and made his way to buy the tapes of his skaters so they could review the programs later._

_More than anything, Javi didn’t want to stay anywhere public around Yuzuru, incapable of trusting his control and better judgment when it came to the Japanese. He took his bags and went to the shuttle, where other skaters congratulated him for his bronze. It was a short ride to the hotel that felt eternal to the Spaniard. When he was finally in his room, he rushed to undress and get in the shower. He came out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajama pants, hair wet and naked torso, only to find a nineteen-year-old staring at his chest with wide eyes, mouth slightly open, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard._

_“Yuzu!” Javi stopped toweling his hair, dropping the towel on the floor, suddenly a little self-conscious of his body. “How did you get in?”_

_“Uh... ask Brian for key...” Yuzuru was now standing, fiddling with his fingers. He was wearing his black training pants - the ones that made his thighs and ass look amazing- and his Team Japan jacket. Javi was doomed._

_He extended a hand in a silent question and the younger took it immediately, only for Javier to drag him close enough to smash their lips together. The little surprised sound that came from the Japanese, who tensed for a second, had Javi a little worried. But the next beat of his heart, Yuzuru was melting in his arms, pressing closer to the Spaniard so there was no space between them, hands coming to grip whatever little hair was at the back of Javi’s neck. They both made their way to the bed, with wobbly and clumsy steps, and let themselves fall on it._

_They spent the entire night in Javi’s bed, kissing, talking, cuddling. The Spaniard laughed when Yuzuru complained about the way other skaters looked at Javi. The younger was resting his head on Javi’s chest and lightly punched him._

_“I serious!” Javi could hear the pout in Yuzu’s voice. “They look like you candy! Iyada~”_

_Javi laughed again, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru and kissing the top of his head gently, enjoying the feeling of the other’s weight on him._

_“Don’t laugh!” Yuzuru slapped his chest again when Javi kept on laughing “Javi is my boyfriend, they can’t look like that!”_

_The Spaniard’s eyes widened when he heard what the Japanese called him. They hadn’t talked about where their relationship stood, their mouths too busy devouring one another’s. It wasn’t as if the Spaniard wasn’t dying to call the other his boyfriend._

_And really, who was Javier Fernandez to deny Yuzuru Hanyu?_

 

“Habi, look!” Yuzuru’s screaming made Javi come to a full stop, turning to see what had his boyfriend bouncing on the ball of his feet. He laughed, loud and clear, when he saw Yuzuru pointing a store window displaying toys of every kind, including a huge Winnie the Pooh. Of course, Yuzuru “ _Master of Poohs_ ” Hanyu would drag Javi into the store, buy said toy and make Javi carry it around while he snapped a few more shots before they decided to find some place to have dinner, ignoring the weird looks people gave Javi when they saw him carrying a plush toy almost as big as he was.

 

They sat in a hidden corner of a small restaurant, the waitress looking at Yuzuru petting his new toy with an arched brow, Javi smiling and ordering some tapas for both. His mouth watered when the sweet smell of freshly cut ham reached his nose. _Ostia_ , it had been so long. The Spaniard was eager to see what Yuzuru would think of Spanish cuisine, real Spanish cuisine. All was great with the world. Good food, good wine, cute conversation in that weird mix of English, Japanese and Spanish that only the two of them could understand; and then Yuzuru reached for pan tumaca, took a bite and moaned.

 

Like, really moaned.

 

_‘Mierda’_

 

Memories of a few weeks ago flooded the Spaniard’s mind. Memories of a Yuzuru with his knees up to his chest, back arched beautifully, eyes shut and mouth wide open, moans spilling from it with Javi’s name in between them-

 

Yup, no. Not good. Javier Fernández was not going to pop a boner out in public, even when his boyfriend kept on moaning about how good the food was.

 

“Yuzu” Javi groaned, looking at the younger with a plea in his eyes. “Please, stop moaning with every bite you take.”

 

“But it good!” Yuzu smiled, sultry and mischievous.

 

_‘Será cabrón’_

 

“You- ugggh” Javi let his head fall on the table, the thud resonating in the quietness of the pretty much empty place. He smiled and shook his head, a chuckle leaving his mouth. “ _Eres de lo que no hay_ ”

 

Javi could only stare like the lovestruck fool he was when Yuzuru smiled at him, a real smile that made his eyes disappear and his nose scrunch cutely. He extended a hand underneath the table, playing with the Japanese fingers.

 

“ _Kedo, Javi wa ore wo aishiteru_ _mo~_ ”

 

Yuzuru said in a cute voice that melted Javi, and the older smiled, knowing perfectly well what the Japanese was saying.

 

“ _Sí, tesoro, te amo_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Iyada" - cute way to say no in Japanese  
> "Ostia" - literally, a hit (usually a slap). Here it means something like "goddamn", kind of?  
> "Mierda" - shit  
> "Será cabrón" - that bastard  
> "Eres de lo que no hay" - You are unbelievable  
> "Kedo, Habi wa ore wo aishiteru mo" - But, Javi loves me (said in a cute way)  
> "Sí, tesoro, te amo" - Yes, my treasure, I love you.


	7. Refreshing in silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides, you look refreshing in silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Another chapter ready for you to (hopefully) enjoy!  
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive all mistakes.
> 
> Also, I've had this idea going around in my mind of writing short Yuzuvier stories based on songs... let me know your thoughts on this in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

It felt strange, surreal. Being on the podium next to Yuzuru was something he was very much used to but, usually, Javi was the one on the second or third step. It was usually him looking up at the Japanese. For the first time since they met, Javier Fernández was above Yuzuru Hanyu in the same podium.

He still couldn’t believe it, even after having received the gold medal and having listened to the Spanish anthem. It was too much. Him, a crazy little kid who dared dream about a career on the ice, who came from a country in which the sport was practically non-existent. He was now the world champion, the best.

 

He was used to the media frenzy after every competition, to being crammed in the mix zone receiving congratulations for the medal he received. He was not used to most reporters wanting to know how he felt, what he was thinking. And honestly, even he could not make out the thoughts running wildly through his mind, merging with one another. He was happy, elated. And tired. The Spaniard wanted nothing more than to go back to his hotel and rest, maybe cuddle his boyfriend… who was currently throwing a death glare at whatever that Japanese reporter had asked him. Yuzuru straightened his back, and answer in a calm voice that only those who truly knew him could interpret. Whatever the question, it had pissed him off immensely.

 

They left the room in order, Denis going first, followed by Javier and Yuzuru last. Once out of camera range, the Spaniard turned to talk to the Japanese, only for Yuzuru to walk past him without looking back. Javier Fernández had been on top of the world, and then Yuzuru Hanyu brought him crashing down.

 

It was Tracy who caught up to him, shaking him out of his stupor, a gentle arm around his shoulders. She was smiling, but it was tight, it didn’t reach her eyes. Her face changed when she saw the pain and confusion in Javi’s eyes.

 

“Oh, Javi” Tracy’s motherly voice swallowed him, and he hated it, hated how she sounded so concerned when they all should be happy. “Don’t mind Yuzu, he’s just a little shaken. That reporter had no right to say that to him.”

 

“I don’t understand” Javi turned to look at her. “I mean, I get it that he wants to win all the time, more than anyone will ever know. But-“

 

“But, nothing.” Tracy said with finality. “Yuzuru is shaken from the interview, what that reporter told him must’ve hurt him deeply. But you know him better than most people, and you now how he always puts the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.”

 

“I know that” Javier smiled fondly for a second. “But he just walked past me, he didn’t even look at me”

 

“Let’s be honest, Javier.” Tracy stopped and looked at him severely. “This is the first time Yuzuru has lost to you. And not in any competition, but Worlds. So, he basically lost his crown to you. One of them, anyway.”

 

“Again, I know that-“

 

“And he didn’t just lose to some skater. He lost to _you_. Yuzuru Hanyu is probably the biggest fanboy you’ll ever have. That, and your boyfriend.”

 

Javier’s eyes went wide as saucers. _¿Cómo narices…?_

 

“How…? How do you know that?!”

 

“Honestly, you two think you’re so clever. Brian and I have known for a while. We figured it happened sometime after Sochi, when Yuzu went from touching you all the time to turning into a breathing, walking tomato every time you got too close.”

 

“Brian knows?!” Javier looked like a terrified puppy. “Tracy, I-“

 

“I don’t want to know” Tracy smiled. “Your private life is yours. As long as it doesn’t interfere with your training, be happy together!”

 

Tracy’s smile, as contagious as always, reassured Javi that everything was okay. So, he smiled back, trying to find a little comfort despite the pain he still felt.

 

“Now, I know it may seem like he doesn’t want to see you, but he needs you.” Tracy shoved him lightly and passed him his bags. “So, go see him, and try to cheer him up”

 

Javi laughed, feeling a little lighter after talking to Tracy. He picked up his bags and made to leave, but then he remembered.

 

“Tracy” the coach turned around to look at him. “What did that reporter ask Yuzu, anyway?”

 

Javier was fuming. He was one hundred percent sure there was smoke rising from his skin. People got out of his way as he stomped through the hotel lobby, steps resonating in the quiet whispers filling the large room. He got in the elevator and pressed the floor he was going to, his entire body shaking with the anger he was feeling.

 

_Hanyu-san, are you going to take responsibility for loosing to your training partner?_

 

How dare that reporter say that to Yuzuru?! How can someone be so insensitive? If Javier didn’t hate the press already, he definitely did now. He made his way to the room and knocked on the door. Nothing. He rang the bell twice, no answer. He growled and started pounding the door until it was yanked open, a young man behind it. His head was down, his shoulders were shaking. Javier felt all the rage leave his body, only to be replaced with utter, heartbreaking sadness.

He gently put his hands on the Japanese’s shoulders and guided him inside, closing the door behind them. He got Yuzuru to sit down on the bed and just waited. And waited. And waited. After what felt like an eternity, Yuzuru was still not looking up or saying anything. Javi sat down next to him, taking his hand. A full body shiver, and Yuzuru started sobbing.

 

“Oh, _mi vida_ ” Javi gathered the crying mess of a man in his arms and rocked him gently. “It’s okay, Yuzu, it’s okay”

 

They spent some time like that, until Yuzuru’s sobs turned to little hiccups and he was just sniffing. The Spaniard still rocked him gently, trying to comfort his boyfriend in anyway he could. When Yuzuru finally looked up, Javier felt his heart crack in his chest. His eyes were red and puffy, he had a little snot running down his nose that he quickly wiped with his sleeve, and the tears still running down his face left behind faint marks.

It wasn’t the first time Javier had seen the Japanese cry. It was, however, the first time he had seen him cry out of sadness and frustration. Yuzuru sniffed again and turned his head to fully face Javier.

 

“I’m sorry” his voice was but a whisper, broken and soft. “I ruin Javi’s happy day”

 

“Yuzuru, no” Javier flinched a little, he hadn’t meant to sound so harsh. “No, _cariño_ , you didn’t ruin anything. What that reporter said to you… He had no right.”

 

“I _did_ loose to training partner” Yuzuru said. “I let down everyone”

 

Javier took a deep breath. He knew, deep down, that Yuzuru would never feel truly happy for him if he ever won a competition they were both a part of. And it was okay, as it was the same for Javier. As professional athletes, as some of the best in their sport; Javi knew the itching and craving for that first place. Yuzuru just felt it deeper and stronger than Javi ever did. So, if the Japanese could be even the slightest bit happy about the Spaniard’s gold medal, he would take it.

 

“Yuzuru, listen to me.” Javier got back a little, to create enough space between them so that the younger understood this was serious and important. “I get it. You can’t be fully happy with my winning, because you wish it was you instead. I’ve been there Yuzu, several times. We’ve competed against each other for four seasons now. And I’ve been in your position more times than you will ever be. I’ve made my peace with it.”

 

“It not fair.” Yuzuru said, voice louder and harsher. “It not fair I can’t be all happy for Javi. Javi earn it. It… It… _Kuyashii_ ”

 

Javier laughed. He knew that word, had learnt it after seeing the Japanese getting frustrated with himself over and over the first few weeks he trained in Toronto. He got closer to the Japanese again and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Yeah, it is frustrating.” Javier said and Yuzuru nodded sharply. “But, even if it is the tiniest amount of it, I’ll take whatever happiness you feel for me over anybody else’s.”

 

“Habi is too good.” Yuzuru smiled, and Javi mentally patted himself on the back for it. “Too good to me. _Aishiteru_ ”

 

“ _Yo también te quiero, mi vida._ ” Javier kissed him softly. “Don’t let those words get to you, Yuzu. You are not responsible for anything other than what you do.”

 

“ _Hai_ ”

 

“Besides” Javi got up and went to Yuzuru’s bag, looking around it carefully until he found the box he was looking for. He opened it, got its contents out and went back to stand before Yuzuru, putting the medal around his neck and taking a step back. “It _is_ quite refreshing to see you in silver.”

 

At the end of the day, Javier Fernández had won his first World Championship. That, and a pillow thrown at his face, courtesy of his very own boyfriend, Yuzuru Hanyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo narices...? - How in the...?
> 
> Oh, mi vida - Oh, my life (kind of like "oh, my love")
> 
> Cariño - darling
> 
> Kuyashii - Frustrating
> 
> Aishiteru - I love you
> 
> Yo también te quiero - I love you too


	8. That's my room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier was knocking insistently on the door.
> 
> "That's my room!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello!! Wow, it's been over a month since I updated this. Honestly, I haven't really been in the mood for writing or inspired. This chapter has been just sitting there, waiting. But today I was inspired and finally got around finishing it. As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse the mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was the first time since they started dating that Javier felt the need to physically separate himself from Yuzuru. It was the day of the free, Javier was sitting in second, 12 points behind the Japanese. But that had nothing to do with getting away from his boyfriend, no. He didn’t want the Japanese to know of his problems to put on his skates, let alone actually skate. ‘Problems’, that was such an euphemism. It was more along the lines of ‘lighting bolt of excruciating pain through my heel’ kind of thing. For the last three days, the Spaniard hadn’t been able to practice. He had pretty much given his crown away already, handed it back to the Japanese.

 

And then he _saw_ it.

 

The pitying looks the medical team were giving him, the ‘well, he did his best; let’s get the Japanese anthem ready’ running around everyone’s minds and he was mad. Mad because everyone had already given up and he hadn’t skated yet. So he set his mind to win, to defend and keep his crown. He wasn’t ready to give up his reign yet.

 

There was a tiny setback, though. He was going into the free with no practice. He needed to skate perfect. If there was ever any program that just had ‘Javier Fernandez’ written in big, bold black letters it was the this one. He was ready to own it.

 

And he did. Despite the pain, the no training, the tiredness he could feel in every cell in his body; Javi had performed the free skate of a lifetime. No tripping, no falls, nothing. Just flawless and sheer perfection. He had more than made up that 12 point difference, beating Yuzuru by almost 20 points. Sure, the younger had had some flaws in his skate, but to him it was all the same. He was the best in the world, again.

 

After another painfully long press conference, Javi was back in the hotel, making his way to his room. He really needed to rest and well, Yuzuru had made it pretty clear he wanted to be alone and not spend anytime with Javier. He understood, to some point, and knew the Japanese needed time to think about his free skate on his own. So Javier just decided to take a shower and call it a night. But some insistent knocking on his door stopped his plans just as he was about to drift off to sleep. He left the bed groaning, his entire body aching, and the jolts of pain reappearing in his heel.

 

“ _Voy, ya voy_ ”

 

He got to the door, opened it and was greeted with daggers shoting from a pair of dark brown eyes. Yuzuru was standing there, his body shaking and tears running down his face. He let out a kind of growling scream and started pushing Javier into his own room.

 

‘ _¿QUÉ COJONES?_ ’

 

“What the hell, Yuzu?”

 

“You... you...” the Japanese was trying to find the word he wanted to use, but couldn’t “ _Kuso yaro!_ ”

 

“What did you call me?” Javi was truly confused. “What has gotten into you?!”

 

The Japanese just answered by smacking his fists on Javi’s chest.

 

“Yuzuru!” The Spaniard has to take several steps back so he wouldn’t be hit again. “ _En serio, para_ ”

 

“You did not tell me!” Yuzuru screamed “Why you not tell me?!”

 

“Tell you what?!” Javier was getting angry as well. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Your foot!” Yuzuru shouted again. The Spaniard was sure everyone in close proximity could hear Yuzuru’s angry screaming “Why you not tell me you have bad foot?!”

 

‘ _¿Lo está diciendo en serio?_ ’

 

Javi didn’t know what to feel. It was endearing to see Yuzuru so mad because he was hurt, but at the same time, Javi himself felt angry that Yuzuru was causing a scene because he had wanted to keep that piece of information to himself. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself before speaking.

 

“Yuzu, _cariño_ ” Javi’s tone was sweet, but the Japanese just huffed at the pet name “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you. I thought we had agreed to keep to each other while competing.”

 

“You-” Yuzuru’s tone was harsh, the bite quite real behind the words. “ _Uso tsuki_ ”

 

That made Javier snap. In the time they had been together, he had taught the younger a few things in Spanish, most of it sappy, romantic stuff because that was just who he was. In return, Yuzuru had done the same. That word was one he had learnt during a play-fight, when he had mercilessly tickled Yuzuru while adamantly denying he was doing anything.

 

“¡ _Joder_ , Yuzuru!” the Spaniard changed to his mother tongue, and the Japanese flinched. “Yes, I didn’t tell you anything about my foot! Partially because I didn’t want to worry you but mostly because I didn’t want you to know I was not in prime condition! I didn’t want you to use that against me! Happy?”

 

Yuzuru gasped, his eyes filling with tears. He looked dazed for about ten seconds then proceeded to push Javier out of the room. The Spaniard knew Yuzuru was deceptively strong and there was little he could do without hurting the Japanese. When his feet were barely out of the room, the younger slammed the door shut in his face.

 

“YUZURU!” Javier was knocking insistently on the door “YUZU, THAT’S MY ROOM!”

 

He had regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. He knew Yuzuru better than anybody, more than most thought. And he was well aware the Japanese would never use an injury against him under normal circumstances. But, Javier was also painfully aware of what a competition did to his sweet, awkward and geeky boyfriend. It turned him into a beast, with only one goal in mind. Winning.

 

He gave up knocking on the door about twenty minutes later and just sat in the hallway, looking every bit as defeated as he felt. He could go to Brian, but he was probably already asleep. He could go to Tracy, but Javier was sure the woman would chase him around the hotel ready to murder him for implying Yuzuru would do such a thing as he had suggested. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like shit for having said that to the younger. He must’ve heard one of their team talking about how Javi could barely stand on his skates last night or earlier that day and must’ve been worried sick that something was truly wrong with him. Being the over-the-top dramatic person Yuzuru was growing up to be, he must’ve immediately jumped to worst case scenarios, like Javier not being able to skate anymore, or Javi returning to Spain.

 

Fuck, he had fucked up so badly.

 

It felt like an eternity to Javier, just sitting there trying to find a way to fix this mess, though it couldn’t have been more than an hour. When the door opened, Javier got back on his feet at the speed of light, wincing and grimacing when he felt the pain running through his leg. Yuzuru looked at his face, then at his foot and back to his face.

 

“It still hurt” It wasn’t a question, but Javier nodded anyway. “ _Baka_ ”

 

“Yuzu, I-“

 

“Come”

 

Yuzuru turned around and left the door open for Javi to follow. It still felt a little ridiculous, waiting for permission to go into his own hotel room. But Yuzuru was willing to talk and that was all that mattered. They both sat on the bed, and the scene was suddenly so familiar, like the last year had just been erased. Like Javi was about to comfort Yuzu and not beg for forgiveness. Yuzuru looked at Javi and the Spaniard almost fell off the bed. He looked so defeated and broken…

 

“You really think that?” Yuzuru’s voice was nothing but a whisper, but the harshness of it could not be missed. The Japanese was still mad at him. “You really think I use hurt foot against you?”

 

“Yuzuru…” Javier knew he had to be honest, it was the only way he would survive this. “Ay…”

 

“Answer”

 

“At the moment, yes.” the Spaniard heard the sharp intake of breath but continued anyway. “When I first saw that I couldn’t even put on my skates, the only thing going through my mind was how I could not let you know, you would’ve crushed me in the free otherwise.”

 

“Habi…”

 

“But this is you, Yuzuru” the older looked at him, eyes dead serious and begging the Japanese to understand his point of view. “If you hadn’t messed up your jumps, you probably would’ve taken gold, my perfect free be damned. And I know you would never, ever, go for something so low, but at the time, all I could think about was beating you. Defend my crown.”

 

“You sound so sure I do that” Yuzuru sagged. “To you. I do that to you.”

 

“I am sorry.” Javier got just a little bit closer to the Japanese, just to test his reaction. “For what it’s worth, I regretted everything I said the moment you almost smashed my face in with the door.”

 

A tiny chuckle. Javier sighed in relief.

 

“Habi bad” Yuzuru, being the extra person he was, plopped down on Javier’s lap and grinned “Not totally forgiven yet. Must reward me for pain.”

 

“Hey!” The Spaniard pinched his nose, making the younger yelp cutely. “What about my pain?”

 

“You have doctor for that” the Japanese stated, like it was the most obvious thing. “I need Javi to cure”

 

“Yeah, yeah” the older let himself fall on the bed, and Yuzuru wormed his way up to rest his head on his chest. “I really am sorry.”

 

“I know” it was just a sleepy whisper, followed by a yawn. “ _Gankona_ Habi”

 

He wanted to ask the Japanese what he had said, but then he looked at him, asleep on his chest, and couldn’t bring himself to. The issue was far from being over, they still needed to talk about it and set some ground rules about how to be around each other when competing. But they could do that once they were back in Toronto. Preferably when Yuzuru was distracted petting Effie.

 

Yes, Effie was the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Voy, ya voy" - Coming, I'm coming
> 
> "¿QUÉ COJONES?" - What the hell?
> 
> "Kuso yaro" - Bastard
> 
> "En serio, para" - Really, stop
> 
> "¿Lo está diciendo en serio?" - Is he being serious?
> 
> "Uso tsuki" - Liar
> 
> "Joder" - Fuck
> 
> "Baka" - Silly
> 
> "Gankona" - Stubborn


End file.
